


Fade

by ciaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruises, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, Gen, Love Bites, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade

Dean stares at nothing out the car window while waiting for Dad to finish turning in the keys so they can go. Sammy is watching him. Sammy keeps watching him and Dean’s getting more and more annoyed, and he’s just about to snap something when he realizes he’s pressing his fingers against the hickey on his neck, dredging up the sting of it again. He drops his hand to his lap. Sammy turns around to face front.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” he whispers.

Dean shrugs. “No big deal.” That’s just the way life is. No use in wondering about anything else.


End file.
